The Best Kind
by spockapella
Summary: The first rainstorm in El Paso for months leads Bart to some pretty corny ideas. Fluffy Bluepulse.


The rain thundered down on El Paso. Fat drops pounded the ground and seeped into the hard, cracked Earth, rehyrdating and darkening the soil. The sandy hill tops, and dust-covered sidewalks were rapidly soaked, and it seemed as if the whole ground was bubbling with the constant roll of rain.

Bart ran outside laughing. He threw his arms out and tossed his head back toward the sky, letting the cold rain drench his lithe runners body. Jaime was close behind, but lingered under the shelter of his porch. He looked up at the storm in wonder, it hadn't rained in El Paso for months, let alone unleashed an all out downpour like this. Jaime breathed in the freshness of the rain as it cleansed away the smoke and dust in the air. He shuddered at the sweet chill it left in his lungs.

Jaime watched Bart stick his tongue out and absorb the moisture with his mouth. He was spinning and bouncing slightly, energized by the pour of rain crashing onto him. Bart caught his gaze and gestured for Jaime to join him.

"Come on, her-man-oh! The water's great!" Bart grinned.

Jaime smiled, but shook his head. "No thanks, I'm good here."

Bart rolled his eyes. "You're such a party pooper."

"And you're going to get a cold," Jaime retaliated.

Bart snorted. "Please. Speedsters don't get sick."

"I'll remind you about that when I'm coerced into nursing you back to health," Jaime teased.

"Aw, you'd do that for me?" Bart said, putting a hand to his chest and batting his eyelashes at his boyfriend teasingly.

_I'd do anything for you_, Jaime thought impulsively. He blushed at the thought.

Bart extended a hand. "Come on, Jaime. Don't you want to dance in the rain?"

Jaime wrinkled his nose. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously! Please, it'd be romantic," Bart pleaded, taking Jaime's wrist and tugging gently.

"Of course, nothing says romance like getting soaked and frozen together."

Bart sighed. "Am I going to have to lure you out here? Because I will."

Jaime's eyebrows rose. "Lure?"

Bart got a mischievous look in his eye. His normally floppy auburn hair was sticking to his face and his t-shirt clung to his lean, muscled body. He leaned forward, and curled the strings on Jaime's hoodie around his fingers. Bart pulled their faces close, Bart still in the downpour, and Jaime still sheltered by the rooftop. Jaime felt his heart begin to pound heavily. Rain tricked down Bart's face, tracing his straight jaw line, and curving on his soft cheek. One drop caught at the corner of his mouth and Jaime felt himself breathe in sharply. Bart smiled.

"Dance with me, Jaime," Bart whispered, keeping their lips apart, but their noses brushing gently.

Bart's breath was hot as it trickled down Jaime's neck and goosebumps rose off Jaime's skin.

Jaime met Bart's lips with a crash. Bart's arms twisted around Jaime's neck immediately, pulling him into the rain. Jaime stumbled forward, and wrapped himself around Bart to steady himself. The cold raindrops splattered along Jaime's face and neck, but he didn't care. Bart was warm, even with a coat of fresh rainfall, and his kisses fierce. He tugged at Jaime's lips with his teeth and Jaime hummed in approval, pulling him nearer. Bart drew him away from the house, further into the rain, and Jaime obliged, desperate to be closer, _closer_ to him. Jaime kept one hand on Bart's back and the other knotted firmly in his soaked hair. Jaime flushed, as Bart's hands slipped down his back and hooked around his waist, pressing their bodies flat against each other.

By the time they broke away, Jaime was just as drenched as Bart was and the speedster was grinning like an idiot.

"You know for a superhero you're kind of a pushover," Bart said, running a finger along Jaime's now-bruised bottom lip.

Jaime felt himself smile. "For you, maybe."

Jaime kissed Bart again, this time gently, slowly. He savored the closeness, the taste, the soft buzz of energy Bart emitted. Bart tried to deepen the kiss and Jaime pulled back. He released Bart's embrace, but kept his hands.

"I think I owe you a dance," Jaime said.

Bart laughed, and took a deep bow. "After you, my dear Blue."

They giggled as their feet fumbled, their hands were uncertain and shaky on each other, and Jaime had absolutely no sense of rhythm even when Bart tried to hum a song to keep time. But it didn't matter. Jaime won a kiss with each misstep, and received Bart's brilliant smile when he regained footing. He could lean in close, press their cheeks together, and feel Bart's blush rise, or hook his fingers in Bart's belt loops and hold him close as he wanted. Jaime didn't care if they looked ridiculous, he was with Bart and that's all that mattered.

"Thanks, Jaime," Bart said, leaning his head on his shoulder.

Jaime rested his chin on the top of Bart's head. "Am I a good kind of pushover?"

Bart shook with laugher and kissed Jaime's jaw. "The best kind."


End file.
